


Caught Red Handed

by Fireflame99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belts, Corporal Punishment, Drinking, George Washington is a Dad, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99
Summary: John and Hamilton sneak some booze and get slightly tipsy, unfortunately, their general finds them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Caught Red Handed

the late summer night air filled with humidity made the sweat drop further down the men's neck and foreheads.

while they had been previously wearied from running, they safely sat behind their tent now, exhausted, but yet, overjoyed they had managed to retrieve their beloved prize: booze.

Hamilton and Laurens still had their childish maturity to them even when in war, so of course they had gone and snuck some booze during sleeping hours.

while it and originally been Alex's plan because he couldn't sleep, John soon tagged along knowing his friend would get caught the first step out of his tent because of his recklessness.

"Can't believe-" Alex sighed while panting from their run, carelessly rubbing his sleeve against his damp forehead. "-We made it."

"Yeah, because I managed to get you out of there." John teased giving a playful push to the shoulder to his closest friend. 

they both chuckled, after more of their sighs and pants, they finally grabbed their prize possessions ready to dig in. 

poping the bottle tops off, they clanged their drinks together playfully before taking a swig. and boy was the effort to get these worth it.

the fresh cold stinging refreshments felt good against the dry walls of their mouths and throats. seemingly feeling the sweat that clung to their uniforms loosen their hold. 

and if it wasn't for the need of air, they most likely wouldn't have stopped there. the after-burn stung their mouths a little bit longer before seeping away as well as the favored taste following.

they feel into their own dizzy world, giggling at each other seven when nothing was said or done, and lazily laying on each other. they hadn't even bothered to keep track of how much they drank. 

but their giggles of drunk childish and playful pushes soon got them to pass out on each other. numb to the world, their minds clear for the first time since the revolution started. they dozed off into small slumber and the alcohol stung their system.

  
but their relief soon halted to an abrupt stop when footsteps were heard right next to their tent that was their cover. quickly in a rush of panic, the two men forced themselves up despite their aching legs screaming to stay put. not to mention the uneasiness that dug a pit in their stomachs ready to lurch out at any movement made.

with barely little of any time to hide any evidence, a small orange-tinted light draped over them. they squinted a bit, not used to the new bright light suddenly shining over them. but once they got their focus, they could already tell they were dead meat.

General Washington stood with a lantern in hand, with a disgruntled face of confusion but also disappointment. it was never a good sign when the two boys were up this late. and it was clear they were up to something indeed.

thankfully, for them, he had obviously not spotted the two bottles that hid behind their legs from the general's sight. and they hadn't had much alcohol to still be damaging their display. even if their minds were hazy they still attempted to give off a look of otherwise.

with their hearts bounding against their chest, swallowing the painful lumps in their throats, they quickly saluted to their general trying their best look of anything convincing regardless of their true current situation.

"Well, mind elucidating why you two are up at this time of the night soldiers?" Washington asked with an unamused tone, already knowing they were up to no good.

"Uh, nothing s-sir-" Hamilton stuttered, immediately ruining any facade he was trying to mask. he could already see John darting his eyes between the general and him, trying to say they needed to hide the bottles and fast. and while Hamilton could be a writing genius, he could mostly be an irrational fool, not thinking anything through.

Foolishly, he tried to knock the bottles back with the heel of his boot, which would've been a fine temporary solution, but unfortunately for them, the bottles just had to make a clacking sound.

"Just taking a walk with Lieutenant Laurens, sir," Alex said with an unsure tone as a way to cover up the obvious sound that been clearly heard. and it only got worse when Washington's eyes caught glance on the shining reflection if the bottles from his lantern. just great.

"Last time I checked, two bottles of booze were not a requirement on a walk at this time of night." the general replied but more with a sardonic tone this time. 

at that point, no excuse or fib could possibly come off as an actual convincing bluff. they had been caught red-handed. and any further lies would increase the weight of the punishment consequences.

both boys looked down at the ground in defeat, any walls of defense were shattered. and the chances of making out of the punishment were to go along and try to be as obedient as possible.

"Come with me." Washington sighed, obviously tired considering the time and now having to deal with these two. as it did nothing to risen his already exhausted attitude.

John and Hamilton glanced at each other wondering what would be the best course of action as for the moment. as their general had already started walking away, they couldn't think of anything with much thought.

"let's just dash to the woods-!" Alexander whispered ready to drag his friend on their flee if he was not to join. but John showed no signs of going along with the plan,

"yeah very subtle! let's just go and get ourselves flogged while we're at it!" John hissed his whispers obviously thinking the plan was ludacris and suicide.

"Boys." the general called with a firm tone. it was a clear order to start following unless they awaited a more painful fate. so swallowing the lumps caught in their throats, they fiddled they're way with the general as they were lead to his office or personal tent.

going in there considering their current predicament meant nothing lovely, and they were mentally preparing themselves for the worst to come.

Washington sat his lantern down on a shelf and took a seat on his desk, making sure all of his work was put away so he was not damaging any of it. 

"front and certain soldiers," he sighed rubbing his damp forehead, even the general was sweating in the hot summer night weather. even though the words were said as a command, they lacked the firm strict yell that was usually sung with them.

still, the soldiers found themselves flinching into position. they stood, back straight, shoulders back, in front of their commanding officer respectfully.

"what were you two doing out there?" George asked eyeing the men in front of him with the least pleasing look. 

"we-"

"The truth, please, if you may." He cut Alex off with a hand up to silence the boy. 

guilt overcame to Alexander as he looked down, it was even worse when Washington knew that they were lying. God, what a fool he was making himself to be. now that their minds were less hazy, had been snapped awake when they could tell they were in trouble, they wreaked of booze, a strong scent of the salty drink. humiliated even more by their useless fibs of grasping the hope to get out of this.

"We embezzled two bottles of booze, sir," John said since Hamilton clearly retreated from saying anything. Laurens had a different mindset than his friend, while Alexander was willing to argue, mouth off, anything to heal his defense. John was quicker to retreating and laying with the consequences of his actions.

"Even though we have moral restrictions prohibiting drinking until permitted, especially during night hours." the general crossed his arms, glaring at the two mischievous men. "you disobeyed two rules especially when we have a battle planned tomorrow, do I wish for my men to be lacking their skills and retching when we are at risk for our freedom?" 

this was more targeted towards John, as Alex was a secretary and not allowed to be on the battlefield, regardless if he pleads to. but Laurens was fully understanding of the general's frustration. he could not be at the best of his abilities when having a hangover.

"This is a war, and you two are part of an army. that requires responsibility and maturity. obviously, that has not donned on you two." general Washington scolded firmly watching as the boys did nothing but wallow in tension and grief. but Alexander was the first to speak up of course.

"it has sir, it was just a one-time thing!" Hamilton protested, even though he was clearly in the wrong and acknowledged that. and if John wasn't ordered to stay in his curtain stance, he would've slapped his friend for saying anything.

"I'm aware, Alexander. but faults must be rectified before they grow to habits," he replied firmly. not delighted with Alex's insolence. "I will not tolerate immaturity and foolishness to bypass under my command, soldiers."

Alexander was going to argue further but fastened his mouth shut wisely. he just had to deal with whatever came their way, and his loud mouth wasn't going to help cease that.

"now, it's too late in the night to add to your workload. so I'll be regulating this mildly as I can."

quick sighs of relief left the boys as they were now in solace, now knowing the general was going to go easy on them. maybe he was just tired as well and they wouldn't get much more than a lecture.

they eyed the general carefully trying to extrapolate what was the penalty that awaited them, judging on his actions. 

Washington stood to make sure there was room on the desk he had previously taken a seat on. then, he stood aside and gave a heart-dropping command:

"Bend over, soldiers." 

yep. John was ready to take on that offering about "dashing into the woods" because now they were more than terrified of what awaited their backsides. the two boys looked at their general in disbelief, and then at the desk with even more disbelief. 

"S-sir, I swear that'll we'll never do it again!" Alex defended practically on instinct. 

"I will not ask again unless you two desire to be physically maneuvered, I'd heavily propose to get going." 

it wasn't like the boys weren't familiar with this sort of punishment, John had been raised in a strict household where it was a common occurrence, and Alexander may have had let his mouth run too wild for the general in the past.

they both exhaled in defeat, no options left to argue, they took the positions that were commanded, crushing their pride and dignity on the way. 

"britches down." Washington sighed from behind them. the sound of his leather belt being undone and sliding from the loops of his pants sent shudders down their spines.

their faces practically looked painted red as they stood a bit to easily access their own belts. with dubious hesitation, they slid the attire to their knees and went back into position. both of their asses on full exhibit. 

Alexander hid his face in his crossed arms to cease the shame, and John clutched the ends of the desk with all of his strength could muster.

"I hate to do this, but I am afraid you have left me no other choice."

and with that, the first hit landed straight against Alexander's backside. the sharp quick leather marked the skin with red. and it took everything in Hamilton not to yelp like a kicked puppy.

then the belt was raised again and slashed down on the other. a noticeable flinch flicking John's shoulders from the strike. 

clearly, this was going to be an agonizing night.

"S-Sir, in my defense- OW!" Hamilton's petty words were quickly swallowed when a harsh slap from leather landed again. 

"words will not promote in your defense this time, Hamilton." George scolded coldly, giving him another hard whip just to keep the boy's mouth shut. "further speech about your justification, and you will acquire more then Laurens."

"Y-Yes, Sir." came the small response, like it and come from a mouse.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." and then he returned to his onslaught on John, who was peacefully enjoying his break.

mainly out of surprise, Laurens bucked up from the sudden hit. at least he was smarter than Alex's wit and had kept his mouth shut.

the agonizing strikes continued with no shed of pity. they were hard. painful. and held strong scoldings behind every hit and sting and burn.

the echoes of harsh leather unforgiving swatting chubby skin flashed around the tent. and they were none the wiser to know the slaps were probably heard from all around the camp. god, they could already imagine the smirks that would greet them the following morning.

and it wasn't like their captain had tried to ease that, in fact, he hadn't even cooled his tone, so his scolds echoed in the same rhyme of the slaps.

soon as the soldiers started wailing in pain, bucking their hips, and shoulders flinching from their sobs that echoed the small office. and this point anyone hearing them was their least concern, sure they'd never hear the end of it, but if they didn't their punishment then they'd never hear the end of Washington's lectures. and one outweighs the other.

as they yelled in pain, George yelled in frustration and firmness.

"I will not entitle trained soldiers to behave like irresponsible, immature, reckless, foolish, children!" he scolded with every hit he gave, making sure the message stung as much as their backsides. 

their babbling "yes, sir"s and "I'm sorry"s always followed after. but Washington didn't bother with them, they were just pitting themselves and he would make sure they'd give sincere meaningful apologies afterward.

after at least 50 hits for both of them, he slowed his pace until he eventually stopped. he let the soldiers weep and sob, rubbing their red-stained backsides from the leather.

after some time, they were evidently stable enough to talk properly. and that's when the lecture continued:

"I have taught both of you better, you know better than anything. my instructions will not be disregarded and replaced with disobedience and carelessness." the general said, still stringent, but not with the frustration he once held in his tone. "As much as I do not wish to do this to you two, I will if it is what it will take will get the message across. and I won't hesitate to repeat this if needed."

"do I make myself understood?" 

"Yes, S-Sir!" they both said, not in complete rhythm but close enough.

"Good, stand up, and proper apologies." the general commanded, softer now.

they had expected nothing less, Washington was never lenient on the soldiers. even if it came to Alexander, his right-hand man. in fact, Hamilton believed the captain was firmer with him because he was his right-hand man. 

they slowly stood, arms shaking as they lifted and legs wobbling. they prioritized getting their trousers back up first before apologies, but Washington didn't mention anything upon it. 

"A-Apologies sir, f-for thieving boose during night hour and without permission." John stuttered trying to stand with a formal appearance. this was a familiar act he was instructed to follow with his father, to take his punishment like a man and stand tall from his mistakes.

"thank you, Lenteint Laurens. Hamilton?" captain Washington nodded with praise, and then knowingly looked towards the other awaiting his apology.

"I, um, I-I apologize for following the same acts as Laurens, and l-lying, sir." Hamilton sniffled rubbing his wet eyes with the blue sleeve of his uniform. sneaking a hand back to rub against the welts that were forming on his backside.

"Good, I expect you both in your tents and to not come out until summoned in the morning. Understood?" the general said to make matters clear and final.

both of the boys nodded waiting until the general stepped aside to let them out. their sobbing had thankfully tired them out because it would be agonizing to try and go to sleep with their burning backsides.

and that was the last time they tried to sneak alcohol again.


End file.
